Brotherly Love
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Mycroft realises Sherlock needs help
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly love**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss**

**Chapter one.**

Mycroft headed towards 221B Baker Street, he quickened the pace, swinging his umbrella from side to side. His brow furrowed, he had a feeling something was not quite right. When he arrived, his brother's landlady answered, he smiled,

'Ah! Good day Mrs Hudson! How are you?'

Mrs Hudson smiled, 'Oh baring up Mr Holmes, Baring up.'

'How is my brother?'

She sighed, 'Oh the usual, you know Sherlock!'

'Yes…' Mycroft looked towards the staircase and sighed, 'No John?'

'No, he went out with Sarah earlier on.' She smiled, 'A lovely girl.'

'Right! Well, I'll just head up.' Mycroft climbed the stairs, uncertainly, he always was when visiting his little brother. At the back of his mind, he had a feeling what was wrong with him but he forced himself to push that thought to the back of his mind. When he entered, he found the room in a mess,

'Ah! Mycroft! Thought it was you.'

Mycroft turned to see Sherlock lying on the sofa, he was still in his pyjamas and dressing gown, panic flooded him, but he did not let that show, 'Sherlock, are you alright?'

Sherlock rested his head on the back of the sofa, 'I have a cold.'

Mycroft arched an eyebrow, 'Really?'

He nodded slowly. Mycroft watched him and it pained him to see his little brother in such a state. He sat down, 'Sherlock, we cannot delay this any longer.'

Sherlock frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean. You know what is wrong with you.'

He sighed and jumped up don't be stupid!'

Mycroft shrugged, 'Your mood swings, the drugs, you have bi-polar Sherlock!'

Sherlock shook his head, 'Don't be stupid!'

'You need to see a doctor.'

'Why do you care?'

Mycroft raised his eyebrows, 'Of course I care! You are my little brother! And, after all is said and done, I do care about you! You need a doctor!'

Sherlock shook his head, 'I don't need a doctor.'

'Yes you do and you are going.'

Sherlock suddenly glared at him, 'You've already made the appointment! How _dare _you!'

Mycroft sighed, 'I'm not arguing with you Sherlock, just come downstairs I have a car waiting.'

Sherlock folded his arms, 'You can't make me!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

'I can NOT believe I'm doing this. 'Muttered Sherlock a while later, they were in Mycroft's car, being driven.

Mycroft sighed, 'It is not the end of the world, it won't take a minute just to have a quick chat with the doctor, after all, you do not want this for the next fifty years or so do you?'

Sherlock did not reply and continued to stare out of the window.

…

When they arrived, the surgery was empty and they went straight in, Sherlock suspected that it had been specifically arranged but he could not be sure.

Dr Rosemary Kyle was a woman in her forties, she smiled as they went in, 'Ah! Mr Holmes! Nice to see you. And Mr Holmes! Of course this is a great honour!'

Sherlock began to feel really uncomfortable, 'Well, thank you now if you'll excuse me…'

Mycroft reached out and grabbed his shoulder, 'Sit!'

'So… Mr Holmes…' Dr Kyle smiled, 'Your brother seems to think you have a personality disorder.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes, 'Mycroft always overreacts.' He replied waspishly.

'You seem very defensive. Mr Holmes.'

'Yes well…Being kidnapped by my brother doesn't exactly lightened my mood' Sherlock muttered

She smiled, 'you are welcome to go if you wish.'

Sherlock didn't move, although he didn't know why.

'Tell me about these moods Mr Holmes.'

Sherlock shrugged, 'They're not really important, I-I just get a little depressed every now and then.'

'And how do you express this?'

He shrugged, 'Well, I might just not..' He shook his ehad, 'Wait! What am I doing! I have nothing to say, I'm fine, it is my brother here who is overreacting!' With that he jumped up.

'Tell me about the drug taking.' Dr Kyle called out.

Sherlock stopped, Mycroft had told her everything. He sighed and sat down, he looked at her.

'Do you do drugs Mr Holmes?'

He shrugged, 'Occasionaly.'

'What drugs?'

Sherlock glanced at Mycroft who smiled gently, he shrugged, 'Heroine mostly.'

She nodded, 'How often do you have these moods?'

He hesitated, 'Every couple of days.' Sherlock looked at her, he felt annoyed that she could get this info out of him.

The doctor smiled, 'Mr Holmes has told me about this rivalry between you too, tell me about that.'

Sherlock shrugged, still deeply vexed that she could somehow break his exterior, he shrugged, 'Nothing to tell.'

She looked at him meaningfully, 'You see…I do not think you hate your brother, I think that you are afraid of anyone finding out who you are.'

Sherlock did not reply, he was a mix of emotions.

'Do you think, Mr Holmes that you could be suffering from bi-polar disorder?'

Sherlock did not reply, he had never felt so humiliated he smiled, 'Well, this has been absolutely fascinating Dr but I have things to do.'

As he left, Mycroft turned anxiously to the Dr, 'I am sorry about…'

She shook her head, 'Admitting it is always the hardest step.' She scribbled some notes on a pad and handed it to him, 'Here you are, one pill, three times a day.'

Mycroft nodded, 'I'll make sure he takes them. Thank you Doctor.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Sherlock was silent for most of the journey back home. Every so often, Mycroft turned and looked at him, anxiously, 'I was only trying to help.'

'What by humiliating me?' He snapped back, coldly, 'You just can't take it can you? You always have to be the superior one, because you're the oldest!'

'Oh grow up!' Mycroft snapped, 'I am trying to help you! You really think I want to receive a phone call one day saying you've committed suicide?'

Sherlock snorted, 'Don't be so melodramatic!'

'Ask the Minister for Health for the figures if you don't believe me!' Sherlock didn't reply and Mycroft sighed, 'Sherlock, please! You are my little brother! I only want to help you!'

The car pulled up outside the chemist Sherlock looked out of the window and felt his heart pound, he saw Anderson and Donovan's smug faces if they knew, it was unbearable. He closed his eyes and felt tears come into his eyes, he turned to his big brother, 'I can't do it.' He whispered, 'If Anderson or Donovan found out, I'll never live it down.'

Mycroft clapped his shoulder, 'They don't have to know, nobody has to know. It is nothing to be ashamed of Sherlock. Look, I'll go in for you if you like.'

Sherlock laughed bitterly, 'What? Being medically pronounced as a raving nutter?'

'Don't say that. You just need a little help, we all need help, at some time or another.'

Sherlock didn't reply but felt himself thaw towards his brother. Mycroft got out of the car and walked towards the chemist. Sherlock closed his eyes, desperately trying to prevent the tears from falling, he felt defeated.

…

'Come on.' Mycroft sat down next to Sherlock at 221B and offered him a pill, 'First step to recovery, that's real courage.' He replied, smiling gently.

Sherlock took one look, he felt humiliated and defeated, slowly, very very slowly, he took the pill and sipped his water. He closed his eyes, not even the tender pat on his back and 'well done' from his brother made him feel better.

**Hope you liked it guys, sorry if either characters seemed a little OOC!**


End file.
